


A Star is Born

by radbees



Series: Next Gen AUs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Amélie References, Anastasia References, Dear Evan Hansen References, F/M, Fleur and Bill are also confused but supportive parents, Hamilton References, Harry Potter Next Generation, Les Mis References, Let Victoire be a theatre nerd you cowards, Louis and Dom just want their sister to be happy smh, Musical References, Musicals, Teddy Lupin is a confused but supportive boyfriend/best friend, Theatre, Waitress References, Wicked References, a lot more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: Victoire has always adored acting and singing. She loves musicals, too, and one day, she promises herself she'll make it to Broadway. She knows she can do it. Nothing is in her way and she is free to make her own decisions.Well, if only for the fact that she is 16, has loads of homework, her English teacher despises her, and she isn't allowed to leave the city without her father and mother's permission.Oh, what of it, she thinks.





	A Star is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Star is Born

On May 13th, 2000, a Star is born. 

Now, you might be thinking, isn't this star a little too young to be a star?

Well, it's a good thing the Star hadn't known what you were thinking, because if she had, you would've been kicked and screeched at by a little newborn baby girl with bright blue eyes and small but surprisingly sharp toenails.

On the fine Saturday morning of May 13th, the Star opens its lovely blue eyes and sees a beautiful woman with blonde hair holding her, she has tears in her eyes and is whispering sweet things to her in language she will learn to know and love as she grows up, French.

She hears people moving in the hallways and hears a man call, "Yes, it's a girl!" The same man plucks her gently from the woman's arms and into his own. He also has brilliant blue eyes, but has long, fiery red hair, large hands, and a gentle smile.

The Star feels herself being passed around many times, a lot of the people holding her have red hair, all but the last two.

This man has jet black, untidy hair and equally black, large, round glasses. He too smiles at the Star, and she decides she will peacefully allow herself to be held by him for now. But then she is suddenly lowered by the black haired man, and the Star is suddenly staring face to face with a dwarf planet.

The dwarf planet has curious eyes, brown and untidy hair, and is being held by the hand by a smiling red haired woman. He looks up at her curiously, turning his head slightly in interest.

The Star immediately does not like this little dwarf planet, so she scrunches her little face up and does what newborn stars do best, cries.

People quickly go to calm her, and she sees the dwarf planet scrunch his nose and glare at her. The Star doesn't care at the moment, she is tired and sleepy, and wants to be held once more by the pretty woman and the man with the large hands.

She closes her eyes, and with that the Star sleeps.

On May 13th, 200, a Star is born.

She is 7.6 pounds and has brilliant bright blue eyes like her parents.

She is Victoire Weasley, and she knows no limits. She is ready to shine brightly and exceed expectations.

On May 13th, Victoire Weasley is born. The Star does not live within her, she is the Star, and, in time, she will rise like the morning sun, the most brilliant star of all.


End file.
